<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Найти покой by maily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419640">Найти покой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily'>maily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Страна разбитых сердец [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Slice of Life, Summer, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ относительно третьего сезона</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Страна разбитых сердец [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Найти покой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ относительно третьего сезона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Макс сказала перестать тупить и заговорить первому. Уилл не хотел, но понимал, что ему это нужно: вывалить кошмар из головы, так, чтобы его поняли и не жалели, и убедили — по-настоящему — что все в порядке. </p><p>И, к несчастью, нашелся только один человек, который подошел на эту роль. Ну, кроме Майка, которого Уилл старался избегать в последнее время. </p><p><i>К несчастью.</i> Уилл поругал сам себя, что думает именно так, и потом устыдился, потому что Оди ведь была ни в чем не виновата. </p><p>Ну правда — она же не виновата в том, что тоже любит Майка. Это здесь вообще ни при чем.</p><p>Они вдвоем сидели за шершавым пикниковым столом недалеко от парка аттракционов. Уилл — склонившись над блокнотом и чиркая карандашом, детально прорисовывая колесо обозрения, и Оди напротив — хмурилась в учебник по английскому, начиненный цветными закладками.</p><p>Ребята ушли за пиццей и молочными коктейлями, а они остались сторожить место, и Уилл решил, что момент самый удачный.</p><p>— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?</p><p>Оди подняла на него глаза без всякого выражения:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>На какую-то безумную секунду Уиллу показалось, что она сейчас спросит: хочешь спросить про Майка? Или «Я знаю про твои чувства к нему», или что-то подобное, что выбьет у Уилла землю из-под ног. Но Оди молчала, продолжая внимательно смотреть на него.</p><p>— Мне сложно произносить это вслух, — замялся Уилл и неосознанно потер шею сзади — чертова привычка, оставшаяся после лета восемьдесят пятого. — Ладно, — он вздохнул, выпрямился, — тебе снятся кошмары?</p><p>— Да, снятся, — невозмутимо ответила Оди, переводя взгляд на исписанные заметками на полях страницы. — Я думаю, они снятся всем нам. Майку, например, точно.</p><p>Да, я знаю, почти вырвалось у Уилла, но он промолчал. Слишком много Майка — повсюду, даже в голове. Соберись.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь. Я только хотел убедиться, что все в порядке. Мне часто снится Изнанка, — сказал он прямо, надеясь, что голос не дрогнул, — хоть и прошло уже почти пять лет, но она все еще как будто рядом со мной. Иногда кажется, что я моргну — и весь мир вокруг исчезнет, и я провалюсь на ту сторону.</p><p>Уилл пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Оди; чтобы говорить, не стесняясь и не чувствуя себя неловко. Он взглянул на парковку, потом — на пиццерию, двери которой хлопали, не переставая: люди ходили туда-сюда, смеялись, радовались солнцу и скорому лету.</p><p>— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь оттуда? Не хочу прозвучать безумно, но вдруг ничего не закончилось? — он понизил голос почти до шепота.</p><p>Уилл не хотел бояться, но все равно ощутил мимолетный укол страха — когда подхватывает мышцы живота и в груди проносится обжигающе горячая волна, от которой легкие сжимаются, и дыхание на мгновение перехватывает.</p><p>Он сильнее сжал карандаш в руке.</p><p>Может быть, все закончится, когда они всей компанией уедут из Хокинса — ничего не будет напоминать о кошмарах; о том, что параллельные миры существуют — страшные, намного хуже реального мира. Ничего не будет напоминать, что несколько лет все они были в шаге от смерти. </p><p>Уилл хотел, чтобы все закончилось, не оставив никакого следа, но уже понимал, что след остался — и его никуда не деть. Уилл хотел, чтобы он и его друзья были обычными подростками с обычными проблемами. Они в какой-то мере ими и были: приближающийся колледж, переезд, экзамены, влюбленность. И борьба с разумным и опасным существом из другого мира за спиной. </p><p>Забывшись, Уилл даже не заметил, что Оди все еще молчала. Он повернулся к ней лицом снова.</p><p>Она смотрела на него так долго, что стало слегка неуютно.</p><p>— Нет, я ничего не чувствую, врата закрыты, — произнесла она спокойно, потом улыбнулась — едва заметно, сдержанно и мягко. — Уилл, — захлопнула учебник, — всё правда закончилось.</p><p>Стало немного легче. Уилл шумно выдохнул.</p><p>Где-то вдалеке раздались знакомые голоса: Уилл заметил Макс и Лукаса, которые снова грубо дурачились и толкались, неся каждый по коробке пиццы. Следом за ними из кафе выбежал Дастин с третьей коробкой в руках. Он что-то кричал и широко улыбался. </p><p>— И как ты справляешься с ощущением, что не закончилось?</p><p>— Хожу к доктору Оуэнсу.</p><p>Да, точно, Уилл тоже ходил — странно было сидеть в лаборатории на терапии вместе со специально выделенным для него психологом. Миссис Блейк была хорошая, но Уилл все равно сократил сеансы до раза в месяц, потому что надоело чувствовать себя каким-то... нуждающимся в помощи. Мама и Хоппер переживали, но Уилл всех успокоил. </p><p>Ему даже Майк позвонил, когда узнал.</p><p>Опять мысли про Майка.</p><p>— И еще люди помогают держаться, — вдруг сказала Оди, обернувшись на залитый солнцем парк. — Те, кто любит тебя, — она затеребила голубую резинку на запястье. Уилл знал, что это подарок Хоппера. — И кого любишь ты, — посмотрела на Майка, который плелся самым последним, неся молочные коктейли и стараясь кое-как удержать их, прижав руками к груди. </p><p>— Да, верно, — промямлил Уилл в ответ, не отрывая глаз от Майка тоже.</p><p>В его жизни было полно странностей, и обсуждать сейчас угрозу из параллельного мира с девушкой, которая встречалась с твоим лучшим другом, в которого ты влюблен с десяти лет — одна из них.</p><p>Уиллу не стало до конца легко, и ничего в голове не прояснилось окончательно, и совет Макс, к сожалению, сработал лишь отчасти. Но хотя бы в одном Уилл смог убедиться благодаря словам Оди: Изнанка действительно осталась позади.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>